


Just Ride - Part Eight

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [8]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Revenge, Smut, TW - Sexual Assault/ Rape (mentioned heavily in this chapter), Torture, Violence, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You finally get your revenge on the man who raped you. But revenge always comes with a price.





	Just Ride - Part Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the wait. I’m trash. Also this part was inspired by The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and I’m really sorry. The torture is very graphic and fitting to a rapist. Please be warned of it. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

    “Are you sure about this?” John asks again. The Winchesters have been hovering since you declared your intentions of seeing Arthur alone. Sam and Gabe had made sure he was tied down earlier, but still they were worried. Dean had chosen to sulk and you hadn’t seen him since early morning although you suspected he was in the garage tinkering, something he did often when he was upset.

   “Positive,” you replied pulling on a tank top and grabbing a pair of gloves with weighted knuckles. You really wanted to make Ketch hurt and if Gabe had followed your discreet instructions you were really going to make him suffer. You hadn’t told the Winchesters what your intentions were because a part of you felt like it was too far but the other part of you couldn’t wait to hear him scream. 

   “Baby, please, just take one of us with you. We won’t interfere,” John pleaded as you pulled your hair into a ponytail.

   “John, baby,” you sigh. “I need to do this on my own. He’s been down there for a week already and I’m ready for this. I can move on after this.”

   He muttered under his breath as you cupped his cheek, “You know for a grown man you sure do pout a lot.”

   “You bring it out of me,” John leans in kissing you pulling you against his body. He pulls away, “What about Garth? Or Cas?”

   “What?”

   “Take someone with you.”

   You chuckle pushing him away, “Respect your Queen, John. I go in alone.”

    Finally the time came and Gabe stepped up, “Everything is down there as you requested. Been reading The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?”

   “It did give me some ideas,” you looked back at John and Sam who watched you as they each had a beer. You turned back to Gabe, “I know he’s the boss but keep them out. I want to finish this on my own.”

   “And you don’t want them to look at you any differently?” Gabe’s eyebrow wiggled playfully to your relief.

   “How’d you figure that out?”

   “Because I know you better than you think. They won’t you know. You’ll still be their girl just a girl not to fuck with,” he teased handing you a bag. “I’ll keep them out but there’s an air horn in there. “Should something go wrong blow it and we’ll come a running.”

   “Thank you Gabriel. Also would you mind checking on Dean? I’m worried about him.”

   “I’ll take care of it. Good luck,” you nodded as he squeezed your arm and you opened the door moving down the basement stairs enough to close the door. You took a deep breath continuing down the staircase to the bolted door that held Ketch. You sat the bag down pulling on the gloves with another deep breath. You stood stretching and unbolted the door.

   Arthur knelt in the center of the room a blindfold covering his eyes while his hands were cuffed at the wrist from chains hanging above him. You felt a sense of relief seeing him so helpless as you sat the bag on the table. As promised Gabe had followed your directions to the letter and with the bag in your hand it was time to play. You knelt down pulling the blindfold from Arthur’s eyes, “Good afternoon Professor Ketch.”

   “I wondered when you would come to play. I heard your boys in here all morning. Something fun planned?”

    “You could say that although I feel I’ll have more fun than you,” you offer stepping to the table slipping the gloves on flexing your fingers. You close your eyes and you can feel his breath on you from that night. You turn and he looks up to speak but you punch him as hard as you can manage in the face. Dean had showed you how to punch and you thanked him as you drew back punching Ketch again. He spit blood at your feet his lips curling into a thin smile.

     “You should have told me you wanted it rough, Y/N. I would have gladly given it to you,” he winks and you snarl kicking him as hard as you can manage. You ignore his haggard breathing as you turn to the table pulling off the weighted gloves grabbing your intended revenge.

     You moved behind him, “You know Arthur you’ve been inside me. I didn’t want you to touch me. In fact, I remember crying as you forced your way into me. What was it you said? If I insisted on acting like a bitch you’d treat me like one? Do you remember?”

     “I do and I mean it. As soon as I get out of here I certainly will show you your place. On your knees choking on my cock,” he threatens and you take that opportunity to shove the metal dildo into his ass hard. You had been kind enough to apply some lube but not nearly enough to ease the insertion. Arthur cries turn into a scream as you shove the dildo even further until you can’t force it anymore. You get into his ear listening as he tries to breath trembling.

     “What’s wrong Arthur? Is my cock too much for you?” you move back and kick at the dildo jarring Arthur another cry of pain echoing in the small room. You go to the table finding a pack of cigarettes and light one taking a long drag. You turn in front of Arthur sitting on the floor taking another long drag blowing the smoke in his face. You are delighted to find tears on his cheeks as he still trembles in his chains.

      “When I get out of here I’m going to make you suffer,” he threatens again and you move closer pressing the end of the cigarette into his neck. He howls as you flick the last bit away from you.

      “I’m sorry would you like to threaten me some more? You’re not in a fucking position to do so Arthur,” you move to your knees crawling forward cupping his face in your hands. “You royally fucked up when you touched me. I was so weak but I’m never going to be that girl again. You took her away from me!”

      “I was going to give you everything. Lucifer promised you to me a long time ago. I was claiming what was mine,” he growls and you pinch his cheeks. “I loved you.”

      “You don’t know what love is, Ketch. Love doesn’t hurt people. It doesn’t make them wish they were dead. You’re a monster.”

      “You think those men are any better. They are just as evil as I am. You think they saved you? That they love you? You’re nothing to them and once this whole damsel in distress routine wears thin they’ll cast you out with the garbage,” he finishes his venomous words spitting in your face. You wipe it off climbing back to your feet going back to your table of tools. You press a button on the table and Arthur is jerked up to a standing position practically on his tiptoes. He sobs as he stands and you go behind him jerking out the dildo letting the metal object clang to the floor.

      “You know I never thought I’d be raped. But I suppose many victims feel that way although I dare say they’ll get the justice they deserve as I will tonight,” you picked up a knife twirling it in your fingers. “I think we’ll start with your chest and I’ll work my way down.”

      “Stay away from me, Y/N,” he warns but you can see the fear in his eyes it only fuels you on. You use the knife to slice open his shirts tearing them away to reveal his chest. You run your hands over his chest before lightly dragging the blade down nicking every other inch or so.

     “I want everyone to know what you are,” you took your time carefully using the knife to carve into Arthur’s chest. He screamed and pleaded as you carved each letter careful to make sure it was legible. You went over each letter twice to make sure it was deep enough to scar.

     “What did you do?” he whimpers looking down but you’re ready resting the knife grabbing the mirror bringing it to him. He reads each word carefully, “How dare you?”

     The words permanently etched into his skin crudely read “RAPIST TRASH”. You lit another cigarette as Ketch wept. It should have disturbed you that you felt nothing at the moment but you’d deal with it later. You stepped forward, “Ready for the ground finale?”

     “What are you going to do to me?”

     “The one thing that should happen to all rapist. Take away their weapon,” you wink grabbing a blue pill and some water. “Open up Arthur. I want to make sure I have an easy target.”

      You grab his face shoving the little blue pill between his lips and holding his nose so he opens his mouth allowing you to pour water down his throat. You pulled yourself up on the counter picking up the lit cigarette. You pick up the remote and turn on the TV that Arthur faces. You’d had Charlie get a detailed account of the porn he liked so this little video should help Little Arthur get a move on. He tried to close his eyes but when you did you would turn the volume up louder.

      “Please. Please, don’t do this,” Arthur sobs once another clip begins. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but please don’t do this.”

      “I’m not doing anything Arthur. This is all your doing. I’m the monster you made me,” you put out the cigarette and take out your phone texting Gabe to have Cas on standby. “Are you ready for surgery yet?”

      Arthur attempts to hide from you but you can see that he is fully erect. Even though your hands are covered with blood you still pull on a pair of latex gloves. You picked up a larger knife that was freshly sharpened by Gabe. Arthur jerks and pleads as you get closer but it all falls on deaf ears. His eyes shut as you wrap your hand firmly around his cock the hardness making bile fill your throat. He keeps his eyes closed as you slowly pump his shaft making sure he is completely hard.

     “Open your eyes Arthur. I want you to watch this biker whore work her magic,” you spit his words back at him from that night. “Come now Ketch you’ll never have any better after.”

       You block out his screams as you take the knife slicing into his cock. You saw into the flesh as the blood pours over your hands. One last slice and you pull back the knife in one hand and his cock in the other. His eyes are wide screaming insults as you drop the knife stepping back looking down at your hands at what you had done. Panic swallows you for a moment when his threats drag you back.

      “You stupid whore! You are going to pay! I’ll kill everyone of those bikers upstairs. I’ll make them suffer and you’ll watch every bit of it for this. I can get it reattached and when I do I’m going to fuck you with it. Because you belong to me and you will spend the rest of your life on your knees begging for forgiveness!”   

      “Now Arthur that was the dumbest thing you could’ve said,” you snarl turning back to the table pulling tossing his cock on the table as you reach in the bag Gabe gave you before coming down. You pull out the item plugging in and move back so Arthur can see, “So much for reattachment Mr. Ketch.”

     “No!” he screams as you toss his cock into the blender hitting the highest setting possible. You watch his face contort into anguish as you cut the blender off. He sobs chest heaving pulling at the chains. You turn opening the door climbing the stairs slowly your chest tightening as you reach the door to take you out.

     “Baby?” you look up realizing the door is now open. Dean is staring at you but it’s not out of fear but concern, “Y/N, talk to me sweetheart.”

     “He needs a doctor. I’m done. I did it,” you looked up and fall into his arms. Dean lets you weep into his shirt running his hands through your hair. You don’t know what you’re feeling right now, but you just want to get as far away from the basement as you possibly can.

     “Take her upstairs Dean. We’ll handle it from here,” John is there and kisses your cheek. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart. Let Dean get you cleaned up.”

      Sam, Cas, Gabe, and John move past you to the basement while Dean keeps his arm protectively around your shoulders leading you through the house. He takes you upstairs but by now you feel like you are on autopilot. Dean takes you to the bathroom standing you under the shower the water as hot as you like. He slowly peels off your clothes tossing them into a trash bag he had waiting. He grabs the wash rag lathering it and cleaning the blood from your arms and any place it may have splattered.

     “Dean? Am I a monster?” you ask as he begins washing your hair. He’s quiet and it scares you more than him answering. What if you are now? You’d never been this person and you just tortured a man. But he raped you. He hurt you and he’d admitted he would gladly do it again. Hell he might have done it again that night if it wasn’t for Benny.

     “Y/N, come on sweetheart. Look at me and match my breathing,” Dean’s voice sounds like it’s fair away as you look up meeting his worried green eyes. But why is he so tall? Wasn’t he just washing your hair?

     “Dean?” the fog seems to lift when you realize you’re siting in shower your legs pulled to your chest and Dean leaning over you. “What happened?”

     “You had a panic attack. Can you stand for me? I’ve got a robe for you,” he helps you to your feet and then wraps the robe loosely around you. Dean leads you to the bedroom and sits you down climbing in behind you. He’s taken to brushing your hair at night before bed and you can’t deny how nice it feels to have someone playing with your hair. He runs the brush through and slowly being careful of any tangles.

     “To answer your question, Y/N, no I do not think you are a monster. I think he is the monster. Tonight you showed him he doesn’t win nor own you. I know it’s hard now because you are not that person. And just because you hurt him doesn’t mean you’ll hurt any one else.”

     “I tortured him Dean. I killed two men. I barely recognize myself anymore. Why do I feel this way? They’re terrible people and they hurt me but I feel like I’m the monster. Why?”

      “You feeling like this Y/N proves you’re not a monster,” Dean turns you kissing your lips softly. “You’re not them and you’ll never be them. You didn’t seek them out to hurt them like they did you. Arthur raped you, Alaistair and Azazel tortured you and were more than likely going to rape you as well, and as for your father he’s like cancer at the center of it all. They are the monsters lurking in the shadows not you. You’re the Princess who saved herself.”

      “I don’t feel like a princess right now,” you answer entwining your fingers with his. “I know what you’re saying I just can’t shake this feeling.”

      “It won’t happen overnight Princess. It’s going to take some time but on the bright side you don’t have to do it alone. You have three men who love you so much and the love of your own little makeshift family. You’re not alone and we will never look at you any differently. I know that’s why you wanted to go down there alone. You wanted to spare us from seeing you as a monster, but we will never see you like that. I love you Y/N and nothing is going to change that.”

      You cry pressing your lips to his and relax feeling his arms wrap around you. As the kiss grows deeper you straddle his thigh slowly grinding against the roughness of the jeans he’s wearing, “Dean? Dean, will you please make love to me? I just want to feel you right now.”

      “I don’t know Princess if that’s a good idea. You’re emotions are all over the place and mentally it may be too much.”

       “I’m going to be okay Dean. I’m with you. Please, make love to me,” you push the robe off your shoulders and Dean sighs grasping your hip.

       “Are you sure Princess?” he asks once more pushing your hair behind your ears.

       You answer running your hands under his shirt and push it up over his shoulders and off tossing it across the room. Dean crashes his lips to yours kissing you like it’s the first time. You open your mouth as his tongue swirls around yours before pulling away playfully nibbling on your lower lip. He lays you down kissing along your body take special care to kiss each spot where a scar rests now. At the core though Dean is gentle and each touch of his hands or lips makes your skin tingle.

     “You are so beautiful,” he whispers breathlessly as he spreads your legs using his fingers to stretch you open. “You’re already soaked Y/N. Do you want me that much?”

     “Always want you Dean. I love you,” to your delight Dean actually blushes before removing his fingers lining up the head of his cock with your entrance. As he presses in you pull your legs up allowing him to settle nicely in between. His lips found yours swallowing the moans you let out as he’s fully seated inside you. He doesn’t move just kisses you slowly until his lips trail down your face and settle on your neck. Dean knows just the spot making you buck against him as he nibbles and kisses at the skin there. He pulls away and you feel his hand slide up entwining with yours. You use your free hand to place on his opposite shoulder as you encourage him to mean placing kisses along his shoulder.

     Dean moves muttering your name as he takes time thrust languidly in and out of you. Neither of you are in a hurry. He takes his time sometimes slowing enough that you feel that drag through every nerve of your body as he moves inside you. He wraps his arms around your shoulder and picks you up as he sits on the edge of the bed. He’s still fully seated inside you as his hands clasp your hips encouraging you to ride him. You smile happily doing as he wants as your hands hold his shoulders moving up. You are faster than he was and before you can warn him your orgasm overtakes you making you fall against him. He moves again laying you back onto the mattress as he continues his strokes reaching his own climax. His hands find your breasts massaging them his tongue alternating licks on your hardened peaks when he stills crying out your name filling you with his release.

     “Dean, thank you,” you whimper as he pulls away. Even slow you will be sore tomorrow the Winchester men are indeed a gifted group of male specimens. Dean falls to the bed with a smile pulling you into his arms.

      “Thank you for letting me take care of you. I love you Princess,” Dean murmurs against your forehead. You rest your head on his chest allowing yourself to hear his heartbeat. His hands trace shapes in your skin as he hums what you believe is an old Zeppelin song. It’s just want you needed when you left the basement and you were thankful that Dean was there to take care of you. You fall asleep the horrors of your revenge never once bothering you as you’re safe in the arms of Dean Winchester.

## TWO MONTHS LATER

     “You’re sure Cas? Like 100% positive?” you ask again making sure you heard him right.

     “I did a urine and blood test Y/N. You’re pregnant.”

     “But I have PCOS and my doctors always said it would be a long shot,” it’s not that you aren’t happy with the news just surprised is the word.

     “That’s true in some cases and due to the PCOS we’ll monitor you carefully through the pregnancy for any complications out of the norm. However, from what I’m seeing you are going to have a perfectly normal pregnancy.”

      “How far along am I?”

      “I’d say probably between two to three months. I’ll want to do an ultrasound to confirm but no further than three months I’d say,” Cas smiles up at you and it honestly calms your nerves.

       “Please don’t tell the boys yet, okay? I want to do it in my own way.”

       “My lips are sealed. Patient-Doctor confidentiality don’t you remember?” Cas teases amusement in his features. He gives you a little big with all kinds of information and schedules your ultrasound for the end of the week. You thank God above you drove John’s truck today instead of your bike. As much as you loved it the bike would be going up until after the baby is born.

       Since that night in the basement you hadn’t heard another word from your father or Ketch. Sam and John assured you that Ketch did live and that they had dumped him on Lucifer’s doorstep. So things had quieted down and you’d entered this blissful domestic life with your boys. Ellen and Jo had taken you under their wing showing you the ropes of being a biker chick and you had taken to it like you were born for it. Although John insisted he knew from the first time he met you that you were made for this, but he was bias.

      When you got to the truck you picked up your phone unsure of who to call first. Charlie had reluctantly returned to school so you didn’t want to call her just yet in case she was still in class. Cas already knew and you were sure Gabe would find out soon enough. Benny would be with Andrea and their little one now so you didn’t want to risk waking the baby. Plus you couldn’t call your Winchester boys and ruin the surprise. It was frustrating since you wanted to tell someone but at the same time everyone in your life now was all interconnected. So you put your phone away decided to head to the craft store to prepare your gift to surprise the boys.

      “Where you boys at?” you ask holding the phone to your ear as you work on your surprise.

      “Heading back now Baby Girl,” John purrs through the speaker. “Run went smooth for once and I think you’ll be delighted to know that I spoke with my friend at the courthouse. Your father is being indicted on additional charges in two weeks. They said this time there will be no getting out.”

      “Are you serious?” you sit back in the chair running your hand over your stomach. The sooner your father was behind bars the better you would feel given the news from Cas, but on the bright side at least you hadn’t heard from him for a long time.

      “Very serious. I also talked to Crowley whose been keeping an eye on Dickless. The guy is staying holed up in his apartment in London. I think the clouds are finally moving on.”

      “I like the sound of that,” you chuckle. “Well, hurry up and get home. I have a surprise for my boys.”

       “Is it the sexy getting my dick harder than steel kind of surprise?” John asks in a lower voice.

       “No spoilers. Put me on speaker so I can talk to my other two boys.”

      “Fine,” he jokes before you hear fumbling. “Alright you’re on girlie but behave Bobby don’t need to hear this.”

      “Shut up idjits,” Bobby growls as you laugh.

      “Hiya Bobby, shield your ears. Sam, Dean how are my boys?”

      “Better when we can finally get home to you,” Dean answers and you can practically hear the other men roll their eyes.

       “Cheesy but I like it. How much longer do you think it will be before I can kiss you boys?”

       “Looking at about three hours,” Sam answers. “We miss you sweetie, but I guess you heard the good news from Dad about Lucifer and Ketch.”

        “I did it’s awesome. Best news I’ve heard all week,” you smile to yourself. Well, second best news but you really don’t want to spoil it over the phone.

         “How’d the appointment with Cas go?” Dean asks.

         “Right as rain. Clean bill of health and everything.”

         “Good maybe we can celebrate with a nice ride tomorrow. We’ll pack a picnic and take the bikes out. Make a day of it,” Sam replies excitedly and it does sound like fun minus the riding your bike all day part.

         “Why don’t you boys hurry on home and we can discuss plans for tomorrow in a more intimate setting?”

          “We’ll be home as soon as possible. Love you baby,” John finishes with a chorus of I love yous from Sam and Dean and even begrudgingly from Bobby himself.

         You clean up the supplies from your surprise intending to take a nap while you wait for them, but the sound of the doorbell interrupts that. Your initial response is too panic but once you’ve secured means of protection you think nothing of checking the door. As you look through the peephole you recognize the large brown truck with the UPS logo as well as the delivery driver you’ve seen stop by before.

       “Hi Miss Winchester. Got a package for you,” he lets you sign his electronic clipboard before picking up the box. “Would you like me to sit it inside for you?”

       “Thanks sugar. Yeah on the kitchen table is fine.” He carries the package to your table and you think him with a nice tip. He insists he can’t take it but you wink reminding him it’s your little secret. He really is so nice every time he delivers.

      But speaking of deliveries, what do you get? The box was addressed to you but the only thing you had ordered was some clothes from TORRID to be delivered and that would be at least three more days. Curiosity won the battle as you opened the large box. There was a semi smaller white styrofoam cooler inside with a notecard and your name written in unfamiliar looping letters.

     You opened the card and instantly your stomach soured and bile rose in your thoat, “ _I’ve heard of your upcoming nuptials and wanted to get you something to show no hard feelings between us. In fact I almost respect what you did to poor Ketch. Enjoy your gift and know that I do love you. With love your father.”_

      You felt sick sitting the card down looking at the top of the box like it was a plague. What was inside? You were almost too terrified to find out but you needed to know. You slowly removed the lid stepping back as a fog seemed to roll out and you realized it was dry ice. You let it dissipate a bit before leaning back over peering inside.

      “No!” someone screamed in anguish before you realized it was your own voice. “No, please God no. Why? God, please, no!” You screamed and sobbed falling back against the wall sliding down until you were in the floor. You leaned over vomiting the contents from your stomach in the floor as you gasped trying to collect a breath through the tears. You crawled away from the pool of vomit and laid down pulling your knees as tight to your chest as you could trying desperately to get the image out of your head.

       Hours passed as you laid in the floor unable to move and your eyes constantly shifting to leer at the box on the table. Your tears had long since ran out but your breathing was still labored as you held tight to your legs trying desperately to hold yourself together.

       “Honey, we’re home!” John’s loud voice boomed from the front door but you couldn’t call out to him. Your throat raw from the screams earlier, “Y/N, where are you?”

       “Shit! Dad, Dean in here,” Sam was beside you in an insist lifting your head up but you kept your eyes on the box.

       “What the hell?” John and Dean answered in unison as they too moved to hold you. Sam rested your head on his laps as they each took a hand.

       “What happened, Princess?” Dean asked worry evident on his face.

       Your lip trembled and a fresh wave of sobs tore through you as you tried to speak. Instead you slowly lifted your hand pointing to the box. John and Dean climbed to their feet both rushing to the box and stopping their faces falling into remorse at the contents before them. Dean stammered back hitting the wall mirroring your own actions hours ago while John simply stared unmoving his face a mask. Sam grew more concerned trying to look up enough to see but not want to move and disturb you where you still cried on his lap.

       “What is it? What’s going on?” Sam begged.

       You looked up at Sam grasping his shirt tightly as you cried out, “Benny.”


End file.
